Carve Your Name Into My Back
by eric-idle-rules
Summary: Despite saying he was going out for beers with Roman, the first thing Dean does after walking off with the belt is find Seth backstage in the locker room. They're both still in their ring gear, covered in sweat, their own and the other's. "C'mon, let's go to the hotel." "You don't wanna celebrate?" Seth asks, pointing to the title over Dean's shoulder.


Despite saying he was going out for beers with Roman, the first thing Dean does after walking off with the belt is find Seth backstage in the locker room. They're both still in their ring gear, covered in sweat, their own and the other's. "C'mon, let's go to the hotel."

"You don't wanna celebrate?" Seth asks, pointing to the title over Dean's shoulder.

"Wanna celebrate with you," Dean tells him. "Wanna fuck you with this on. C'mon, let's go."

"Can't I shower first?"

"No. No time for that. Wanna be in you now."

With that, they both head to their rentals and head back to the hotel. They pass by fans in the lobby, but both have tunnel vision, not stopping for pictures or for idle chatter. There's no time for that, not now.

Once they're in their room, Dean grabs hold of Seth's hips and pulls him in close, running his tongue up Seth's neck and nibbling at his jaw. His skin is salty, the bitter taste of sweat strong, and it only turns Dean on further.

Clothes come off quickly, thrown to the floor, not caring where anything lands. Once Dean's completely naked, he straps the belt around his waist and Seth takes a moment to admire the site. "Looks real good on you, baby."

"Knew it would," Dean replies.

"And they say I'm egotistical."

Dean just smirks.

Seth's about to pull down his tight black pants, but Dean stops him. "Let me. Get on the bed on your hands and knees."

Seth complies, crawling up to the top of the bed, wiggling his ass for Dean. Dean crawls up behind him, running his hands over Seth's back, admiring the scratches he left behind earlier, bright red lines running up the length of Seth's spine. He then lets his hands fall to Seth's hips, grabbing the top of the pants and slowly peels the material off Seth's sweaty skin. He stops once Seth's ass is revealed to him. He grabs a cheek with each hand, squeezing the firm muscles.

Slapping the right side with the back of his hand, Dean then takes hold of them again and spreads Seth wide open. He takes a moment to just look at Seth's perfect ass before diving in. His face is buried in Seth's ass, nose pressed against his crack while his tongue licks over his hole.

Seth's mouth falls open and he lets out a moan. "Oh, _fuck_ , Dean!" He feels as Dean's tongue pushes its way into his ass, as Dean's grip on his ass tightens as he pulls his cheeks apart, as his fingertips slip against his sweat slicked skin, as the saliva runs from Dean's mouth down his ass. It feels so dirty, so filthy. He loves it.

Soon, Dean pushes a finger inside of Seth. He pulls it out and pushes it back in several times over before removing it and going back in with his tongue. Seth is writhing beneath him, hard and aching for Dean.

But Dean, the bastard, is teasing him, _torturing him_. He's lapping at Seth's asshole, running the tip of his tongue along the rim, teasing one, two fingers inside him.

"God, thought you said you wanted to be in me an hour ago."

At that, Dean actually bites Seth's asscheek, and Seth can practically feel him smirking. "Mmm, this is good, too."

"You suck."

"Not tonight, baby," Dean mutters before returning his attention to Seth's ass. He puts three fingers into his mouth, running his tongue over them to coat them with spit before lining them up with Seth's hole. Slowly, he pushes inside, watching as Seth stretches out around him. He pulls back and watches as Seth contracts around his withdrawing fingers. He repeats the actions a few more times before pulling them out completely and going in once more with his tongue.

"Fuck!" Seth cries into the pillow. Turning his head, he whimpers, "Please, Dean, fuck me."

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Dean adjusts himself, kneeling upright and scooting in closer to Seth. He doesn't want to move from where he is, so he spits into his hand, running his spit and precum over his cock. He shifts the title around so it sits up higher, then closes any distance remaining between him and Seth. Lining himself up, he pushes inside, inch by inch. He watches Seth, as his back arches and he drops his head back, letting out a moan of pleasure at finally being filled up. "Goddamn, baby, your ass is so _tight_ ," Dean groans. "Think it'd be wide open the amount of times you bend over for me, but nah, still fuckin' tight as ever." He begins to pull out, leaving just the tip inside, before thrusting back in, setting a pace as he fucks into Seth.

Seth's eyes are squeezed shut, but his mouth is wide open, curses spilling forth from him as Dean thrusts into him. He can feel the scrape of the title against his back, the once cool metal now warmed up between their two hot, sweaty bodies.

While still fucking into Seth, Dean takes his right hand and runs it over Seth's back, fingers going back to tracing over the red scratch marks he left behind during their match, admiring his work. "You feel so good, baby," Dean says, leaving new scratch marks down Seth's back. "So fuckin' good. Not gonna last much longer like this."

Seth arches his back again when Dean scrapes his nails over his already sore flesh, and his ass tightens around Dean's cock. The thrusts become a little more erratic, less rhythm to them as Dean gets closer to the edge. It only takes a few more thrusts before Dean can feel the familiar tingling in his belly and the tightening of his balls. When he comes, he comes deep in Seth's body, gripping onto his hips to keep him close, keep him in place.

Dean's panting as he pulls out, but he's not done yet. When he sees Seth's hand going to his still hard cock, he says, "No, don't."

Seth turns his head around, because he's _so close_ and he knows he'd come if he could just touch himself. But he still stops, curious what Dean has in mind. He finds out soon enough as he watches Dean, once again, pull his asscheeks apart and dive his face in. "Oh, _fuck_!" Seth cries. Of all the things he thought Dean might do, this was never an option.

Plunging his tongue into Seth's ass, Dean can taste himself, taste the cum he left behind, and he laps it up, swirls his tongue around before pulling out, a string of cum following. He pushes his fingers into the loosened hole, encouraging more cum to ooze out of him. He watches as it runs down Seth's balls. Dean licks at his lips before finally leaning back in and licking up his cum. "Shit, we taste good together," Dean says, lips pressed against the back of Seth's ballsack.

With a shudder, Seth comes all over the bedsheets, head arched back as he cries out in pleasure. "Jesus fucking _Christ_ , Dean!" Seth pants as he comes down from his orgasm, flopping onto his back so he can look up at Dean. "Where the fuck did _that_ come from?"

Dean pops two fingers into his mouth, cleaning them off, before replying, "Thought I'd try something new."

"Holy shit."

"I take it you liked it then?"

"Holy shit," Seth repeats. "Fuck yeah."

Dean reaches behind him and unhooks the belt, tossing it to the floor. His skin is even sweatier and stickier where the face of the belt sat, but he really doesn't care. He feels too good to care. "You should try it out on me sometime."

"You should give me back my title sometime," Seth says.

"Nah, don't think so." Dean lays down beside Seth, nipping again at his chin.

Seth just rolls his eyes. "C'mon, we should go shower."

"Don't wanna move."

"Dean, we're both filthy."

"But you love me for it."

"That may be true, but it doesn't mean I wanna sleep next to it."

"Ok, fine, but now you're definitely not getting your belt back."


End file.
